


Secretary and the Prison Guard

by Willowisp7



Category: The Green Mile (1999)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:47:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26334355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willowisp7/pseuds/Willowisp7
Summary: Brutus Howell meets a beautiful woman in the main office while picking up paperwork for a new inmate. This is the love story of how they became a family of five. Brutus Howell x OC One shot
Relationships: Brutus "Brutal" Howell/Original Male Character(s), brutus howell/original female character(s)
Kudos: 3





	Secretary and the Prison Guard

There was not enough Brutus Howell love stories. I thought that this would be a different twist to his back story.  
Please let me know what you think of this story.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
It was unusual to have a woman working at a prison but here I am in the front office designated for paperwork and the administrating of visitors and prisoners. I would love to say that my life is dull but it really is not. Work keeps me busy between the many blocks submitting paperwork, wounds that happen, supply ordering, and visitors coming to see an execution or a prisoner.

However, I go home and I am immediately bombarded by three little boys. The oldest not being more than seven and the twins being five – all were a handful on a good day. I hear how school went and what they learned. I have been paying a small fee out of my already small pay check for a teacher that lives two houses down from me to come over and use my smaller barn as a classroom. So the teacher, Mrs. Bethany Thomson, can use it to teach not just my three but the whole street of children arithmetic, grammar, reading, writing, and home education – cooking, sewing, and the basics for living on their own. The children stemmed from five to fifteen and all seemed grateful to be going. I personally think they enjoy the fresh food from the garden back with them to their families. I am just grateful that my house has been owned by my family for generations.

I was brought out of my thoughts of my house by the door opening to see a guard walk in. I observed him and I could most defiantly say that he is very handsome. His uniform was the standard issue dark blue suite with the guard belt and cover. He removed his cover and to reveal short cut blonde hair, button nose, sunken in eyes that were a dazzling blue, a strong jaw and a soft smile to brighten his face a bit. As he got closer, I noticed that he was huge. I do not mean fat but he is tall and muscular.

He cleared his throat. "Excuse me, Ma'am."

"How can I help you, Guardsmen?" I asked as I placed the paperwork that I still had in my hands down on the desk. I enjoyed the view in front of me for sure.

"I am from 'E' block and I need to acquire the paperwork for a new prisoner. I would like to set up the correct paperwork for the gain." He smiled at me and I knew I would be a goner. I nodded my head and started to collect the multiple papers for a new prisoner. After gathering them I asked the guard to fill them out and hand them back. I went back to filling the other paperwork that I had previous worked on.

"Ma'am," I turned around and saw the guard holding out the paperwork. "I have finished."

"Thank you, Mister." I was not really sure what his name was. I felt horrible for not knowing.

"Brutus Howell." He filled in for me. "And you are?"

"I am Miss Evangeline Jefferson," I shook his hand when he offered it. "It is a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Howell." He responded that it was his pleasure and bid me a farewell.

I did not see him for the rest of the work day. I packed up my lunch pail, tidied up my office, and locked the door as I left. I walked out of the front person gate and started to walk towards my truck. I saw a few guards talking as they walked to their own vehicles.

"Ms. Jefferson," A voice behind me called out. I turned around and saw that it was Brutus or Mr. Howell calling me. "Do you need a ride anywhere?"

"Thank you Mr. Howell for the offer. However, I will have to decline due to have my own vehicle here." I smiled softly at him and thought it was nice of him to offer. He nodded his head and wished me a good night. I left for home to begin the other job I have obtained – Mom.

I pulled up to my house to see the lights on and avid chat from inside the house. I chuckled under my breath as I turned off the vehicle and made my way in to be tackled by three boys. I had to steady myself against the door frame, because I just knew that my four extremely large dogs would be hauling themselves over to me in a fashion of an uncoordinated puppy on drugs. I would never give up this greeting when I get home.

"How was your day?" I asked as I unweave myself from the formed circle of limbs and dogs. I got a course of goods and greats. "Did Mrs. Thomson feed you before I got home?"

"Do I not always, Evangeline?" Mrs. Thomson walked out of the kitchen and walked towards the door. "I even made you dinner too." She chuckled at me. She walked out the door at the same time as the lights of another vehicle pulled into my driveway. I watched her walk to the truck, get in and the driver send a wave as they backed out. I turned towards my three adorable monsters and herded them towards the kitchen so I can eat quickly and then put them to bed.

I followed the three up to the second floor. I walked into the oldest – Timothy's room and tucked him into his bed.

"I love you so much, Timothy." I kissed his forehead as my large grey short-haired dog jumped up into bed with him. I shook my head as I saw them snuggle up to each other and fall asleep. I headed out to the twins – Jeremiah and Jedidiah's room to repeat this process. After all three were put to bed. I headed back downstairs to clean up the house, wash the dishes, and get everything ready for the next day. I could feel the day dragging me down and making me feel exhausted. I headed upstairs to go to bed.

I woke up the next day to blearing from my alarm clock and four dog's nails clicking on the floor along with three sets of footsteps from little children thinking they can get away with anything they want. I rolled out of bed, put on my robe, and walked out to see them in the living room listening to the radio. I smiled at the view of the three boys sitting around the living room with a dog and listening avidly to the radio that has a story being told. The sun was shining in to illuminate the light beige walls and paintings obtained by my family. I walked into the kitchen and started to gather things to make breakfast and lunch. When they were done, I called the boys in to eat.

After finishing the daily morning routine for both myself, the boys, dogs, and farm, I saw Mrs. Thomson arrive and left the boys with her while I walked out to my truck and headed to work.

I made it to work and headed to my office. It was a normal day in the office. I wondered when I would see that handsome man, Mr. Brutus Howell. I would not mind talking with him further./p

A couple of months have gone by since I have seen that man.

BRUTUS'S Point of View/p  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The guys have been bothering me about talking to the lovely secretary in the main office again. They started doing that after they saw me talk with her in the parking lot and offer her a ride. I was hoping that I would have ran into her in the parking lot again or just in general. I know that I did not have any need to go to the main office after the prisoner came in. Paul told me to go check on the paperwork for the newest prisoner, Eduard Delacroix – a rapist. I was looking forward to seeing her again.

I walked across the prison to the front office and walked in. I saw Percy Wetmore standing there seeming to bother Ms. Jefferson. She seemed just about fed up with him.

"Mr. Wetmore, get out of my office before I get guards to actually take you out. I bet I can find a few that will help me." She snapped at him. I saw Percy's face seem to fall a bit. "Also, for the last time – No. I will not go out on a date with you."

I smirked as Percy backed up and turned only to stop as he saw me standing there. He sneered at me as he took in my large frame taking up the doorway.

"Percy," I called out and noticed that Evangeline seemed to sit up straighter. "Leave the lady alone and bother someone else." I stepped out of the doorway and watched the little bug slither away from the room with his pride wounded. I felt smug and turned back to Evangeline. "I am sorry for Percy. He just does not know when he is not wanted."

That brought a chuckle out of her. "I bet 'E' Block would rather have him thrown out into a corn field or what not." I snorted because it was close to the truth.

"We all would agree with your statement, Ms. Jefferson." I walked over to her desk and saw a soft flush dust her cheeks. How I would love to feel her lips against mine or a sound of pleasure from any contact. I shook my head to gather my thoughts. "I have a new prisoner that I need to get the paperwork settled for."

"Of course." She started to gather the paperwork together. "How is your day going, Mr. Howell?"

Yes – she gave me an opening. "My day is doing better now that I have gotten to see you." I could feel a smirk pull at my lips. That lovely flush turned into a full blush that made the light freckles pop on her cheeks.

"Mr. Howell," She sounded breathless. I had to interrupt her.

"Call me Brutus." I stated. She nodded her head.

"Brutus," She looked up at me from under her eyelashes. "Here is the paperwork that you need to fill out." She handed them to me and I could not help put let our fingers brush. I heard her breath catch in her throat.

"Thank you." I leaned my hip against the desk and gathered my courage. "Would you like to go out on a date with me this weekend?"

"Brutus I would love to. However," I felt my hope start to crumble. "I am a single mother to three rowdy boys that do not seem to understand that their mother does need adult interaction also. Would you be willing to join me at my house for a small get together of my neighbors and our children?" This has peaked my interest. A lovely woman with three boys and living off of a meager pay check as it is. The woman is truly an interesting individual.

p "I would love to." I was eager to see how she lived outside of the jail.

"It is on Saturday at eleven o'clock at this address." She wrote down the directions on a piece of paper and slipped it to me.

I chuckled and nodded my head. "I will be there and I will return this paperwork." I left the office with a weight off of my shoulders.

I reached the Green Mile and saw the three that I wanted to talk to sitting around playing cards. I saw Paul look up and raise an eyebrow in question which brought everyone's attention onto me.

"I see her on Saturday for a get together at her house. Did you know that she is a single mother to three boys?" I saw their faces kind of drop after that question. "I take that as a no."

I could not wait for Saturday to come about. I am looking forward to meeting her three boys and learning more about this woman.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Saturday still in Brutus's Point of View  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I pulled up to the address that Evangeline gave me. The house was a large two story Victorian styled house with peeling white paint with red boarders and shutters. In front of the house was a wraparound porch with two large oak trees in the front providing shade. The driveway that I pulled into was a semi-circle that seemed more helpful than anything. I saw multiple vehicles already parked, including Evangeline's black truck. I parked my truck and got out to head towards the dark front door. I knocked on the door to hear joyful screaming from inside with an answering shout of taking it outside – that screaming was not allowed in the house. The door opened to reveal Evangeline in a light blue dress with her hair pulled into a bun that had some fly away hair framing her face in delicious dark brown hair. I noticed some flour smeared on her cheek as I turned my focus to her warm dark brown eyes looking joyful. Her painted pink lips pulled into a smile that made my heart stop for a second.

"I am glad that you found this place easily." Evangeline moved out of the doorway. "Please come in and meet the craziness that my life has become." I walked in and saw two boys walk up to us and held out a cup to her.

"Brutus, the one on the left in the red top is Jedidiah and the one in the blue top is Jeramiah. My oldest one, Timothy, is running around here in a green top that have seen better days." She chuckled as she took the cup and walked into the kitchen. I could not help but watch her walk away, the dress framed her perfectly and flared out at the right time. I followed the trio into the kitchen to see that there were tables set up outside with children and adults alike sitting around and talking adamantly. It brought a smile to my face that this is her life. I noticed the other boy, Timothy walking around with a group of three other boys following one of the largest dogs I have ever seen. The dog was more than a hundred and fifty pounds covered in long shaggy brown fur with a happy smile watching the ball that a teenager girl was about to throw.

"Evangeline, do you need any help with anything?" I turned around to see her pick up a large tray of bread and start to walk out. I took it from her and followed her out to the tables. I placed it at the end of the table near the chairs that were empty. She started to introduce me to her neighbors but I already knew that I was not really remembering their names while my eyes followed her lips as they formed each and every word.

p"Everyone, come sit down and let's eat!" Evangeline called out and I saw many children start running to the table in excitement. The adults walked to their chairs chuckling at how excited the children were. We sat down and said prayer then the food started being passed around. The children were served by their parents then told to pass it along.

This was a great afternoon that I got to spend with Evangeline. I learned more about her and her boys. I found out that she has four dogs, three boys, a farm, and a garden to take care of. Though no one really takes care of her. She was the only living one to take the boys after her younger sister died in an unfortunate accident.

I was one of the last of the people to leave. I helped her put the three boys to sleep, clean up the house, and put away the extra tables and chairs into the smaller barn that held the classroom for the children of her street.

We were on her front porch talking softly of how the gathering went. When I could not help myself but wrap an arm around her, pull her closer until I could feel her body against mine snuggly, lean down, and finally kiss those lips that have been demanding that this whole time. I felt her pull me closer with the hand that she placed at the back of my neck. After a few seconds we pulled apart and a brilliant smile shown on her face.

"Thank you for coming. I very much enjoyed your company." She whispered to me as she pulled me down for another kiss that sent an electrifying tingle throughout my body. I could not help but pull her flush against my body and slightly press her body back into the porch post to hear a moan come from her. I felt her hands grab onto me and try and pull me even closer. Though I was already flushed against her and the only way that I would be any closer would be without clothing and myself inside of her in the gratifying act of sexual intercourse. Which I knew that I would love to have with her but not at this very moment.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Evangeline's Point of View  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The kiss was without a doubt the most looked forward to thing this whole day was bringing about but I could never describe the way it felt besides most needed electrifying feelings to spread through my body. I was glad to know that my boys got along with him, even the dogs. I know that he was not expecting half of what was given to him. I pulled back a bit though the porch post would not give me much room. Which truthfully, I wish that it was appropriate to take a man to bed the on the first date and before we married also. It would be so gratifying. I was panting after that kiss and I know that he was.

"Before this gets too out of control." I could only whisper with the little breathe that I could take in from how handsome this large muscular man was that is currently pressed against me. I could feel the muscle that he still kept. "I would bid you a good night. Would you be willing to join the four of us for a gardening day next weekend?"

"I would love to join you and the boys for gardening. Though I am no good at gardening." He did not seem upset about me telling him my boundaries currently. I am now looking forward to work and next weekend. Brutus gave me a peck on the lips and slowly pulled back and walked down the stairs to his truck. I watch him drive away before I walked into the house and headed to bed./p  
"~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
A routine started from that very first weekend. Every day during lunch he would either visit me for brief moments to say hello, ask how I am doing, or steal a kiss in the dark corner of my office that would leave me breathless for a few minutes. Then during the weekends he would stay the weekend in the guest bedroom and join in whatever craziness the boys seemed to get into or just activities that we have to get to. We still stole kisses where we could. The boys loved him and at the fourth month mark of us going out, Jedidiah called him dad.

It was the sixth month of us going out now and I have been hearing about the new inmate John Coffey and what has been going on with that. It was all mind boggling and surreal. I am always willing to listen to him just rant about how Percy treats the inmates and how they all want him gone.

I was cooking dinner one evening when he came up behind me and asked me to turn around. I turned around and I saw him down on one knee with his hand out holding a gold band. Timothy, Jedidiah, and Jeramiah were standing there their chalk boards with the words written 'Will you' 'marry' 'me?'. I had tears start to form as I could not believe what was happening.

"Evangeline Marie Jefferson, would you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" Brutus asked and I stuttered out a yes as he placed the ring on my finger and kissed me. I felt the boys wrap their arms around us.

"We are finally getting a daddy!" Jedidiah said and Timothy confirmed that. This was the happiest day of my life.

The end.


End file.
